The Lost Digiworld
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: A cross between Digimon and Sir Arthur Conan Dole's Book, The lost world. Please R&R.


Hello, good evening and welcome. At least I hope it's evening. If not then good morning, afternoon or night! Now, this is my first digimon fic and I want to know what you think of it - and I don't care what you say. Flame me all you like (it's bloody freezing here - I could do with the heat). Now, I was just watching the lost world on TV (by the way I'm in England, if your not, then you might not have seen it) and it inspired me to write this. In this, a lot of digimon philosophy is gonna be screwed up, and a lot of the characters are gonna be out of character - but that's just so they will fit!  
  
Disclaimer 1: I don't own digimon - neither do I own the lost world (that's by sir Arthur Conan Dole) in fact, the only thing I probably own is the account that I posted this fic up with - but then knowing my luck I probably don't own that either!  
  
Disclaimer 2: since I am in England, and my PC with MS Word was bought in England, then all spellings will be in English, not American (i.e. colour not color). Also, because it wrecks havoc with my spellchecker, these will be the American/English versions of the names, not the Japanese (sorry!)  
  
The Lost Digital World  
  
Chapter 1: The Proposal!  
  
Our story starts in the editor's office of the daily gazette. Joe Kido, a small journalist was talking with his main editor, Davis Motomiya. (AN: Oh yeah, forgot to say that all the ages and everything are completely out of whack. In fact the only reason I'm using the names of the digidestined is cause it's a lot easier than thinking up new names. But don't worry - the digimon will still be the same - he says!) Joe was trying to convince Motomiya that he should report on Professor Izumi's lecture that evening.  
  
"Look, I'm already going to be there. My fiancée is going to the lecture. Since I'm going to be there, I might as well write the story on it." Joe had been arguing for over half an hour, and this was his last attempt. If they didn't leave soon, they would never get to the lecture on time.  
  
"Alright, but you sit there and do everything that I tell you, got it!" Davis said.  
  
"Absolutely" Joe replied with composure, but the second Motomiya's back was turned, Joe jumped for joy.  
  
"Come on Kido, we haven't got much time" Davis said, picking up his coat and heading for the door  
  
"No sir, yes sir. I mean yes sir, no sir. I mean." Joe stammered  
  
"Oh just come along," Davis yelled. Both men left the office, heading for the lecture hall.  
  
  
  
Upon arrival, Joe instantly went up to his fiancée, Mimi. Mimi was happy to see Joe, and when he told her that he was reporting the lecture, Mimi was ecstatic.  
  
"Really, that's wonderful news. It's about time they let you do a decent story for a change" Joe had mainly reported small stories, the bakers ran out of bread at midday last week, that sort of thing. To report on Professor Izumi's lecture was a big break for the young reporter. While walking with Davis to the lecture hall, Joe pulled Mimi to the side and kissed her.  
  
"Joe, should you be doing that here?" Mimi questioned excitedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be that damn pretty, it really is difficult to resist temptation."  
  
"Come on, we will miss the lecture. And you will miss your story." Mimi said, pulling Joe up the stares to the hall.  
  
"Just one minute" Joe replied, but Mimi wasn't having any of it. As they got the top of the stares, journalists surrounded them. They were not for them, but for the man that was in front of them, Lord Matt Ishida.  
  
"Lord Ishida, what was it like going through the jungle alone." Shouted one.  
  
"Lord, what dangerous journey do you have planed next." Shouted another. Each one of their questions was answered with a witty remark. (AN: since I can't think of any GOOD witty remarks, I'm not putting them in!) Eventually, Lord Ishida got rid of the journalists and made his way into the lecture hall. Davis, who was waiting at the top of the stares for Joe, was angry as he forcefully pushed Joe into the hall.  
  
Inside the hall, Many people were clambering to their seats. The seats were in a curve around the hall, with the main floor in view of everybody. Professor Izumi was just finishing putting up some pictures he had of the extinct species on the wall at the back of where he was making his presentation.  
  
"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen" Professor Izumi started. "Tonight I will present to you some of the most resent knowledge the archaeology society has discovered on the topic of."  
  
"LET ME THROUGH" the words echoed through the hall. From the main tunnel came a man being held back by to law enforcement officers. The man was dressed in a white suit, with a beard that hasn't been shaved in days. "I HAVE SOME VERY SCIENTIFIC EVIDENCE," he said, still trying to barge past.  
  
"It's ok officers" Professor Izumi said. All eyes of the hall were on this new gentleman. "Despite his ruff appearance, he neither a pick pocket nor a thief." A few laughs echoed around the hall, and the gentleman straightened his coat, and picket up a long wrapped up object. The man walked through the crowds to get to the only seat available, excusing himself as he passed people.  
  
"Professor Kamiya and myself studied at Cambridge together, and he was always late to the lectures" Professor Izumi enlightened.  
  
"I only turned up on time when there was something interesting to listen to" Professor Kamiya shot back. Eventually Professor Kamiya got to his seat and sat down. Professor Izumi then continued with his lecture. He pointed to a few pictures that were across the back wall.  
  
"These are the creatures that I will be discussing with you tonight. Digimon, the name we have given these creatures, died out millions of years ago (I know, I know - told you it be a bit messed up!). Tonight I will present the changes in what we thought about these creatures. Take, for instance, the Monochromon. We now know that these beast, as seen in this artist's impression." an assistant puts a drawing of a Monochromon and Professor Izumi describes it "that Monochromon stood on there back legs like a Kangaroo." Sure enough, that's what the picture shows, a Monochromon standing like a kangaroo.  
  
"Poppycock!" Professor Kamiya shouted. "Have you ever seen one?" He asked. Professor Izumi looked at him with a very black expression  
  
"Of course not, these have been dead for millions of years!" the Lecturer responded. At which point Professor Kamiya got out of his seat, with his object in hand, and walked to the front.  
  
"I wonder if you could just look at something" Professor Kamiya insisted.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for questions at the end, Professor" Professor Izumi said, annoyed, trying to get his 'colleague' back to his seat.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Izumi" Professor Kamiya said, and placed his object on the table. He unwrapped it to show a long bone, probably a few bones together. "Tell me what that is." Professor Izumi looked at the bone for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"It looks like a very well preserved fossil of the wing from a Birdramon" Professor Izumi concluded.  
  
"That's right" Professor Kamiya said "But it's not a fossil is it professor?" Kamiya continued.  
  
"No," Professor Izumi replied, still looking at the Bone "It must be a forgery, but it is very good" Izumi continued. Kamiya (AN: sorry, I'm getting bored of writing professor all the time!) ignored Izumi and talked to the audience, as if it were he giving the lecture.  
  
"This bone" He started "came of an animal that died just less than two months ago." The majority of audience laughed at Kamiya.  
  
"How can you be so sure!" Shouted one man from the audience.  
  
"Because I shot it!" Kamiya casually replied. "Now, what I propose is an expedition, to find the lair of the Birdramon." Upon saying this, the crowd got in an uproar. Shouts of 'your mad' were mainly the comments being thrown. Until a voice quietened them down  
  
"What is your proposal, Professor Kamiya." The Voice belonged to Lord Ishida, who was known for his adventuring.  
  
"Well, I can't go into to much detail, but needless to say that it will be dangerous, with a slim chance of coming back alive" Kamiya responded.  
  
"Very well then." Lord Ishida said. "I will acompany you and cover half of all the costs of the expedition" The crowed were shocked to here Lord Ishida's words, but Kamiya was excited  
  
"Splendid!" He said, clasping his hands together "Any more for any more!" Joe Kido stood up  
  
"My name's Joe Kido from the Daily Gazette"  
  
"Oh No" Kamiya cut him off "no newspaper men on our trip" he said, walking on, but Joe refused to give up, despite his editor trying to pull him down to his seat.  
  
"Our editor, Mr Hida would gladly meet Mr Ishida's offer, penny for penny." Joe stated.  
  
"What are you doing" Davis whispered to Joe.  
  
"Splendid, then the expedition is settled" Kamiya said, turning round to collect his bone.  
  
"Think about it" Joe started to explain to Davis "This could be one of the most exciting finds in the history of man and we would have exclusive rights for the story." He seemed to convince Davis, but only enough to shut him up. Meanwhile, while Kamiya was picking up his bone  
  
"I will not go on some wild goose chase Tai" Izumi abruptly said  
  
"Oh don't worry Izumi, nobody expected you to come along." And with that he left the hall with Izumi staring in disbelief.  
  
  
  
It was the following day, at the harbour. Professor Izumi was saying goodbye to his wife.  
  
"You don't have to do this" Mrs. Izumi begged her husband.  
  
"I know, but there might as well be SOME scientist approach to Professor Kamiya's expedition." Izumi had decided to go on the voyage after all, just to prove how insane Kamiya was.  
  
"Come back safe, do you here me" His wife demanded.  
  
"I will!" Izumi replied. With a quick hug and a kiss, Izumi got on the large ocean Liner that would take them to South America. There, Professor Kamiya and Lord Ishida were waiting for the last of the party, Joe Kido.  
  
"I don't know how you managed to convince Mr Hida, but you better not let him down." Motomiya said, still with anger in his voice.  
  
"If I fail, you can put me on obituaries for the rest of my life!" Joe boldly said.  
  
"Never mind that, if you fail you'll be writing your own obituary." Again Davis said with anger in his voice. "Now, you come back with a front page, so that Mr Hida hasn't wasted his money" Motomiya said as Joe got on the ship. Not long after they all boarded did the ship did it depart, heading for the start of what they though would be the most memorable experience of their lives.  
  
Well, they were half right.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter - if it's liked enough - the expedition begins.  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed bad and rushed. That's probably due to the fact it is! I just got a good idea and ran with it. I also happen to have a blocked up nose (which, I don't know how, affects my judgement), full of food and drink (well it is x-mas day after all!). anyway, just review on what you thought of the story - and I don't actually care what you put! 


End file.
